Zen Parti Nationale
The Zen Parti Nationale (Zen National Party) is a far-left political party formed within the Kingdom of Zen on Gladia on December 5th, 2019. It was formed following the publication of the Zennist Manifesto. "In the school of Zennist thought, one must understand that a system of government is dynamic; it must be able to shift itself to re-align with the needs and desires of the people, following the theory of self-repairing government. Any government that is not designed to accommodate the whims of the people, will ultimately fail." '' - Officier Supérieur Zennataliste InvaderXYZ The Zen Parti Nationale was the ruling party of the Kingdom of Zen before their weakening grip resulted in the rise of the Grand Zen Autocracy; ousting the party from the nation. Historically, the political party has been a member of the Player's Bloc, and has occasionally worked with the Miner's Party. Introduction Naming The Zen Parti Nationale is the formal French name for the political party, translating to the Zen National Party. The political party's name is an extension of the Zen Party of McAllen, the organization's predecessor. The variation of the original name is intended to inspire themes of Zen Nationalism, and strong national solidarity. Characteristics The party is primarily defined by three core beliefs: Zen Anarchism, Zen Socialism, and Zen Nationalism. These essentially stipulate that the state exists to serve the people, wealth must be shared within the community for a nation to prosper, a nation should not compromise on a strong national identity, a strong national identity serves to rally the people, and that all property should be public. However, the rise of Zen Millenialism resulted in the political party leaning farther and farther right to accommodate the desires of the Zen people. As a result, the Kingdom of Zen was organized into the Grand Zen Autocracy, causing the party to denounce Zen Millennialism and more openly embrace their far-left roots. Aesthetics The Zen Parti Nationale puts high importance on the aesthetics of the party, and how aesthetics can influence the feel of a nation, and reflect the nation's ideology. This serves to attract like-minded nations who are intrigued by the heavy aesthetics. Originally, the party's main colors were red, white, and yellow. However, since the rise of the new revolutionary ideas, the flag has been changed to reflect the anarchist colors of red on black. The socialist rose became an important staple of the party and was included with the new flag; but the Zen insignia was removed. The Zen Parti Nationale's flags would also typically include extra colors on the border that represented the nation of origin and influencing ideologies. While the blue of the Zen Party of McAllen flag represented the ties to the Republic of Texas and liberal conservatism, the purple on the original Zen Parti Nationale flag represented ties to the monarchy and the monarchy's disposition to traditionalism. History Zen Party of McAllen The Zen Party of McAllen, also known as the ZPM, was a political party formed on November 7th, 2019 by Doctor_Tordoc and InvaderXYZ. The party's political ideology was based on a moderate version of Zen Anarchism and Zen Nationalism; focusing on core ideas such as a strong economy, actionable military, close foreign alliances, civil liberties, and power to the states. This was namely been influenced by party leader's time spent under the rule of Nova America. Despite having a small base, the Zen Party of McAllen became the primarily political party within the Republic of Texas, under the party leadership of Doctor_Tordoc. Although Doctor_Tordoc originally intended to campaign for the Presidency of the Republic of Texas, he selected Secretary InvaderXYZ of McAllen as the party's official nomination. ''"I am running on the foundational ideas that the Republic of Texas is a nation to be taken seriously-- we are not just some small North American nation; we are a group of people whose will is indomitable, and I want to demonstrate to the world of Nova just how much of a force the Republic of Texas is to be reckoned with." On November 10th, the Zen Party of McAllen led the Presidential primary with 100% of the vote, later winning the first Presidential Election of the Republic of Texas with 75% of the vote on November 15th. Although the party failed to gain traction in the north, a majority of the nation saw the Zen Party of McAllen as the leading political force in Texas. However, this would continue to be challenged as other political parties rose in west. The second Presidential Election of the Republic of Texas would be a hard fought one, with new political parties rising to challenge the party's position as the most popular. On November 28th, the Zen Party of McAllen selected InvaderXYZ as the nominee for the second time, announcing her campaign for re-election to the Presidency. However, growing support for the creation of the position of Vice President and rising popularity of the Ratboygenius Party and Builders' Union resulted in the Zen Party of McAllen being forced to select a Vice President. President InvaderXYZ eventually settled on Doctor_Tordoc with the intent of securing the vote with his popularity. On December 5th, the Zennist Manifesto was written and published, resulting in the induction of the Zen Party of McAllen becoming a subsidiary organization of the newly formed Zen Parti Nationale. Rise of the Nationale Be Added